Lady Oscar , ma chance, ma force, mon courage
by Lenie2B
Summary: Comment "Lady Oscar" donne de la force et du courage à une jeune fille. Fic écrite pour le concours organisé sur le site de Lona sur le thème du porte-bonheur en 2010.


**Avant-propos** : Cet OS a été écrit pour un concours organisé en 2010 sur le site de Lona sur le thème du porte-bonheur. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

J'en profite pour préciser que le personnage que j'imagine est purement fictif et qu'il ne s'agit donc en aucune façon de moi ou d'une personne que je connais )

Bonne lecture !

**« Lady Oscar », ma chance, ma force, mon courage**

«Elle n'avait qu'une seule arme : son courage ». Cette phrase issue de la fin de _Lady Oscar_ a suivi la jeune femme jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui où elle attend. Patiemment, mais vaguement anxieuse. L'attente est une ancienne compagne qu'elle affectionne moyennement à présent. Incapable de lui faire oublier sa présence, elle a fini par la tolérer.

Il fut un temps où elle considérait l'attente comme sa pire ennemie. C'était une ennemie bien particulière, cette attente qui tombait violemment sur ses frêles épaules d'enfant. Cette attente qui lui donnait le sentiment que l'air s'était soudainement figé, transformé en un bloc compact que même une tronçonneuse n'aurait pu entamer. Cette attente qui, insidieusement, installait une hélice d'angoisse qui progressivement lui déchirait les entrailles. Plus l'aiguille de la pendule avançait, plus les palles de l'hélice tournaient rapidement, plus elle avait mal, plus elle avait peur.

Elle savait sa peur inutile : elle n'éviterait pas l'inévitable. Rien n'empêcherait son père de rentrer du travail. Rien ne l'empêcherait de trouver quelque chose à lui reprocher, malgré ses efforts pour que la maison soit impeccable, pour être une élève modèle. Rien n'empêchait jamais les coups de tomber. Rien ne l'empêchait jamais de saigner. Rien n'empêchait jamais la honte face aux autres, face à ceux dont la vie était belle, face à ceux qui habitaient le paradis alors qu'elle vivait sur l'autre rive, en enfer. Dans l'enfer des indignes qui ne connaissent même pas la raison de leur indignité.

Lorsque ses blessures l'ont conduite sur un lit d'hôpital, elle a encore attendu. De guérir. Qu'on lui explique ce qui allait se passer. Elle savait seulement que les services sociaux allaient prendre soin d'elle. Mais comment ? Qu'allait-on faire d'elle réellement ? Elle l'ignorait. Elle n'avait qu'une vague idée issue de lectures ou de quelques séries télévisées.

Inquiète, elle cherchait un peu de répit en se couchant sur le côté, les jambes remontées jusqu'au ventre, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine comme pour remplacer des bras aimants et rassurants, la tête nichée au creux de ses mains. La trêve était souvent de courte durée. Très vite, l'attente lui mordait à nouveau le ventre. L'inquiétude sur ce qui allait suivre revenait. Qu'allait-on faire d'elle ?

Elle était en train de se poser la question lorsqu'elle fit une rencontre qui allait changer sa vie. Une rencontre par télévision interposée. Alors que l'attente la torturait, l'adolescente qui partageait sa chambre regardait un dessin animé. Pour fuir son ennemie, pour tenter de faire barrage à ses craintes, elle s'était forcée à regarder également. Si sa lèvre tuméfiée ne l'en avait pas empêchée, elle aurait souri de toutes ses dents : elle venait de trouver quelque chose qui lui donnait de la force. Les jours passaient, les épisodes progressaient, elle connaissait l'intrigue et les personnages. Elle appréciait Oscar. Elle aimait cette jeune fille qui faisait face au destin. Elle se promit d'en faire autant dans la vie inconnue qui l'attendait.

Lorsqu'elle entra au centre des Saules, elle le fit avec courage, en imaginant Oscar à ses côtés. Lorsqu'elle gravit le quelques marches du perron, elle eut le sentiment que la jeune militaire lui tenait la main. Pour la protéger et la guider. Lorsqu'elle comprit pour quelle raison la chambre qu'elle partageait avec d'autres nouvelles se situait au rez de chaussée, elle sourit : la précaution était inutile, bien que nouvelle, bien que perdue, bien que blessée, elle ne tenterait pas de sauter par la fenêtre. Elle ferait face à son destin. Bien droite. Mieux ! Elle ferait en sorte de se forger elle-même un destin. Pour cela, elle n'avait qu'une issue : les études. Elle y excellait. Plus elle y réussissait, plus les autres la fuyaient. Elle avait tenté de se faire des amies au centre des Saules. Personne ne voulait être amie avec la première de la classe, avec celle qui n'avait pas sa place parmi celles qui revendiquaient leur appartenance à l'enfer.

Elle avait essayé de se rapprocher des élèves de son lycée qui ne résidaient pas aux Saules mais dans leur famille. Ils l'avaient rejetée sans ménagement. Avec une incompréhension à la fois méprisante et outrée. Comment osait-elle ? Comment une habitante de l'enfer pouvait-elle oser vouloir approcher ceux qui vivaient au paradis ? Comment pouvait-elle oublier d'où elle venait ?

Contrairement à ce qu'ils pensaient, elle n'avait pas oublié. Elle ne le pourrait jamais. Elle se souviendrait à jamais du sac poubelle qu'on lui avait donné pour y ranger ses quelques affaires à la sortie de l'hôpital. Comme si tout ce qu'elle possédait ne pouvait qu'être bon à jeter à la poubelle. Comme si elle était un détritus. Depuis, elle avait le sentiment que l'odeur de ce sac lui collait à la peau. Comme si elle s'était subitement mise à la produire pour avertir les personnes qui auraient ignoré son histoire qu'ils avaient affaire à un être au passé nauséabond. Elle essayait de noyer cette odeur sous des flots de parfum bon marché. L'odeur ne disparaissait pas, elle semblait décuplée. Les habitants du paradis, les élus de la vie ne manquaient pas de se moquer de ses tentatives. C'était évident. Ils ne l'accepteraient jamais. Rien ne pouvait laver l'odeur d'enfer et de détritus qui émanait d'elle… du moins pour l'instant…

Bien souvent, au centre des Saules, elle était allée se réfugier sous un saule pour y pleurer, son saule qui, par ses branches amies, dissimulait ses larmes aux yeux des autres qui lui reprochaient de ne pas avoir assez morflé. De ne pas connaître la véritable vie. Connaissait-elle vraiment la vie ? Elle l'ignorait et espérait de tout cœur que les autres aient raison. Elle ne connaissait que les rives de l'enfer. Elle voulait connaître le paradis.

Dans la fragile embarcation de sa volonté, elle s'efforçait de les fuir, malgré les sarcasmes des élus et des damnés. Chaque jour lui apparaissait comme un coup de rame supplémentaire la rapprochant du paradis, des gens heureux, de ceux chez qui tout est calme. Tant pis si sa traversée devait passer par la solitude, les mesquineries, les médisances à son encontre, les attaques physiques auquel elle avait appris à répliquer. Jamais plus elle ne serait victime ! Elle l'avait promis à son amie qu'elle retrouvait tous les soirs à la télévision.

Oscar.

Oscar, dont elle prolongeait la présence en imagination. Cachée sous son saule, elle parlait avec son amie. La seule à qui elle pouvait faire confiance. Le centre des Saules ne manquait pas d'éducateurs. Il offrait même une permanence de soutien psychologique certains jours. Cependant, elle était certaine que ni les éducateurs ni la psychologue ne pourrait la comprendre. Ils avaient vu tant de jeunes filles comme elles. Ils en verraient encore tant…

Elle n'était unique que pour Oscar. Durant leurs rendez-vous imaginaires à l'abri des branches du saule bien réelles, elle se confiait. Son amie la comprenait, l'encourageait. Ses têtes-à-têtes secrets lui donnaient la force d'avancer, la force de faire face.

Pour maintenir le lien avec son amie, elle s'était procurée quelques images Panini, puis une toute petite figurine représentant Oscar. De cette façon, son amie ne la quittait pas de la journée. L'objet tenait dans le creux de sa main. Dans les situations difficiles, elle le serrait pour implorer son amie de l'aider. Elle ignorait comment, l'aide était au rendez-vous : elle trouvait toujours la bonne idée pour résoudre ce qui la tourmentait.

Elle n'était pas stupide, elle avait pleinement conscience qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une figurine en plastique représentant un personnage imaginaire. Il lui était arrivé de se demander si elle n'était pas folle. Comment un morceau de plastique pouvait-il lui venir en aide ? Mieux, lui porter chance ? Pourtant, elle était certaine que c'était le cas. Au fil du temps, elle décida de considérer l'objet comme son porte-bonheur. Tant pis, si pour certains, cela équivalait à flirter avec la folie. Personne ne saurait jamais. Personne ne verrait jamais son amie comme elle la voyait : les autres ne pouvaient accéder qu'à son image télévisuelle. Elle, elle connaissait vraiment Oscar, car cette dernière faisait partie intégrante de sa vie. Mais personne ne devait le savoir. Et surtout, personne ne devait trouver sa figurine, son trésor, son seul bien, la source de sa force, la source de son courage, la source de sa chance.

En grandissant, elle avait éprouvé de moins en moins le besoin de retrouver son amie tous les soirs en tête-à-tête. Seul le sentiment que « Lady Oscar » lui portait bonheur était resté. Aujourd'hui encore, à trente ans plus que passés, alors qu'elle attendait une décision capitale pour elle, elle serrait la petite figurine au creux de sa main. Confiante. Jamais son porte-bonheur ne l'avant abandonnée dans les moments cruciaux de sa vie.

Il avait été là le jour où elle avait refusé de retourner vivre avec son père dont on lui assurait pourtant la guérison. Son porte-bonheur l'avait protégée. Il lui avait donné la force de regarder dans les yeux, tour à tour, son père, l'assistance sociale, l'éducateur qui dirigeait le centre et de maintenir son refus. Elle ne leur permettrait pas de la faire à nouveau échouer sur les rives de l'enfer. Il avait été là pour l'aider à trouver les moyens de financer ses études, qui demeuraient invariablement brillantes. Il avait été là pour l'aider à trouver ses premiers stages, son premier emploi. Beaucoup de ses camarades de promotion provenaient de familles ayant les relations nécessaires pour ouvrir les portes. Elle, elle avait son porte bonheur qui veillait sur elle et l'aidait à trouver l'attitude qui faisait qu'on la remarquait, l'argument final qui faisait qu'on la choisissait.

La porte finit par s'ouvrir. Elle entra. Lorsqu'elle ressortit, elle embrassa son porte-bonheur : elle venait d'obtenir le poste de directeur financier qu'elle convoitait, qu'elle avait tenté d'obtenir sur un coup de culot, en se disant qu'elle, « elle n'avait qu'une seule arme, son courage ». A présent, elle en était plus que certaine, elle pouvait ajouter : « et son porte bonheur ! ». Il venait de l'ancrer solidement sur les rives du paradis. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à accepter la demande en mariage que son compagnon lui faisait régulièrement et qu'elle refusait tout aussi régulièrement. Aujourd'hui, elle le pouvait ! Elle aurait une belle famille, elle en était certaine. Non ! ILS auraient une belle famille. Ils seraient heureux. Son porte-bonheur y veillerait… Oscar les aiderait à vivre le bonheur dont André et elle avaient été privés…

FIN


End file.
